


Dads Geburtstag

by Velence



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Okay, das ist der Plan. Was meinst du?“ Dean rieb sich die Hände, begeistert von seiner eigenen Genialität.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dads Geburtstag

„Okay, das ist der Plan. Was meinst du?“ Dean rieb sich die Hände, begeistert von seiner eigenen Genialität.

„Ich weiß nicht“, zweifelte Sam. Sein Bruder hatte eine spezielle Vorstellung von Dads Geburtstaggeschenk. „Er würde sich über ein gutes Essen freuen. Oder eine Waffe.“

„Bitte, schlag doch noch ein Himmelbett vor, Prinzessin!“, wies Dean ihn zurecht, „Ich will, dass er Spaß hat! Ist das so schwer nachzuvollziehen? Es sind nur wir drei, Dad, du und ich. Wir sind Jäger. Nur weil wir so leben, wie wir leben, sollten wir auf Spaß nicht verzichten müssen.“

„Dean, er geht niemals zu einer Prostituierten!“


End file.
